Organizations that conduct transactions with customers (e.g., businesses, non-profit organizations, government agencies, etc.) often seek to distinguish themselves by obtaining information regarding the markets they serve. For example, in order to identify upcoming trends, allocate resources, raise customer awareness of the organization, and gauge customer sentiment, organizations may solicit customer opinions regarding selected aspects of the organization's area of operations. To obtain customer opinions, organizations may commission customer surveys.
However, quickly obtaining reliable survey results may be expensive, time consuming, and difficult. In one example, prospective respondents may not be interested in responding to a survey, resulting in depressed response rates and/or inaccurate responses. In another example, surveys may be difficult to conduct quickly, as it is challenging to contact a large number of respondents in a short period of time. As a result, it may be challenging for organizations to quickly obtain reliable customer opinions.